Disastrous
by woolums
Summary: Levy and Gajeel are made for each other, you agree? So, obviously everyone else at their school FAIRY GROVE sees this as well. And really only wants their best. But they're such meddlesome ignorants that they will definitely mess it all up - will GaLe's LOVE survive? ;-; Rated T because that just seemed like the wise middle ground to go for.
1. Explaining!

**-Shaddap and listen! Me is now explaining.-**

So, this is a side story. You don't have to know the whole main story, just stick to what I tell you now and you'll be _spice_.

Alright, so it plays in a parallel dimension to Earthland.. ours, in fact. Here, there's a boarding school called Fairy Grove populated exclusively by crazy people with violence and drink problems.. I think you know who I'm talking about :3

In the main story lots of weird stuff happens with dimensions, but in this wee thingie it's aall about **Loove** ~

So, Levy and Gajeel, huh? Not very original. Read on for homoeroticism, blushing maidens and some manipulation of le ice cream by a certain Juvia, the minx.

(**Oh, and check out my main story. It's awesome.**)

* * *

**Oh, and also fair fellows: I AM AS OF NOW *fireworks* A BETA READER! If you like my writing and my obviously endearing personality - just PM me to organise beta reading on my count. I probably won't be able to do more that three people, so be there first (; I am: a wonderful person - i.e. I'm not harsh - I know what it's like to be criticised myself. My goal is to process your work within at most a few days - if I'm in extra stress I'll tell you - for spelling, grammar and aesthetics.. sound good? Ze PM button is right there *points* just over my head.**


	2. Lucy gets drunk and Natsu gets romanced

Aside from the cold hand slowly creeping up into the pink mass of his hair, Natsu felt completely neutral towards all that surrounded him. This was not good.

And then there was that cold hand. Slowly, slowly, it moved through the silken densities of his hair; Natsu shivered as Gray slowly caressed the nape of his neck, raising goosebumps as he trailed over the fine hairs of his exposed spine. Moving higher, he bumped his fingernails against Natsu's heated skin, lightly ruffling the pink spikes so that they stood to attention like haphazard soldiers.

Natsu closed his eyes, shivering at the graceful touch. Blissful; and little lights were bursting before his eyes… a deep shudder threatened to erupt from in his chest, and as he arched his head up to meet Gray's gentle, yet skilful touch, he knew that _what he wanted_ … but hadn't there been something—oh,

"WHAT THE HELL MAN DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO COME NEAR ME WITH YOUR DAMN WEED FINGERS-" Slapping Gray's face, he quickly moved to cuddle up against Lucy's reassuringly feminine form. (Boobs, dear reader. BOOBS.)

"No, no, it's fine," Lucy said, shoving Natsu back into Gray's welcoming embrace.

"High Gray is so wonderful," she whispered conspiratorially to Juvia, who was eating an ice – cream in her trademark and innovative manner. "He always gets Natsu really hot, and then it's just a matter of time before he's dragging me outside." She giggled into her Baby Luce, an ice cream – vodka – baileys – butter shots and grenadine concoction that Mira had come up with and named in her honour. She was by now past tipsy, and not too conservative about her truths and untruths.

As Gray rhythmically rubbed his fingers through Natsu's hair, up and down and all over the place, Juvia couldn't help wondering why he had his eyes fixed on her. Vaguely, she reflected that maybe she _had_ seen him like that before – something with an ice – cream flashed through her mind – but then she turned back around to Lucy, who was by now in a giggling fit, prostrate before a slightly irate Levy.

"Shhhht! Would you shut up? Luce! _Luce__!_" With wide eyes and flushed cheeks, Levy checked the other end of the table to make sure nobody had noticed what Lucy had been jabbing her about. Luckily, it seemed Gajeel had locked horns with Happy and wasn't paying much attention to the group of girls at the other end.

"He was sooo cheging you out, like, I _saw_ him." Lucy seemed to have progressed slightly further down the road to absolute drunkenness, and was now pointing an unsteady finger in Levy's direction. "Ye - ye _know_, Natshu says he's wridden yer _name_ on his _French copy_. "

"ALRIGHT! NATSU!" Levy had had enough. In a last – ditch resort to save herself, she jumped up and bellowed across the sea of half – empty and upended beer mugs at the limp arson fetishist. Banging on the table, she managed to rouse him enough that Gajeel was able to push him over into Lucy's lap.

"You both, go deal with each other, you're piss- I mean, Lucy isn't feeling too great-" she growled at them; even though she couldn't say she had any reason to be pissed at Natsu right now she had a weird feeling he was being way too complicit with Lucy.  
Smacking the immobile pink around the face, she managed to rouse Natsu enough for him to agree to take Lucy up to bed. Ignoring Lucy's garble that she was "fiiihhneee, I'm fine- oh, Nasu… hehe I don't miind~" plus several offers of bizarre cosplay if he let her go back and get her drink, Natsu hoisted her bridal style and carried her out of the room.

"Juvia thinks Lucy- chan is a lightweight" Juvia giggled, as the crew watched the couple disappear out of the room.

"Gray thinks so too!" Gray nodded seriously, determinedly not looking in Juvia's direction.

* * *

**AN**: Yay! what do you think? R 'n' R my peeps, R'n' R.

So, the erotics in the Natsu/Gray relationship. I read this out to my sister, just to creep her... and she told me to get a boyfriend. Snubbed by my 15 year old inferior? I think not.

My introductions are always short. Go cry at someone who cares, sheesh. - Oh, and review me! ~ I know I'm a mean ass, but that's only because I care so much. *serious nod* And I care a lot about reviews!


	3. Foundations of a love conspiracy

**AN**: Okay, I hope I haven't confused anyone with my sporadic uploading habits... I kind of reupload stuff to cater for different time zones, I hope you haven't been confused, or become annoyed my me... I also want to thank Mrs. Cube for her lovely review! Hehe, GaLe do rock 3 And so, without further ado, I present you with the second chapter! Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review and check out the main story!

* * *

"Uuughhh…" Lucy's head felt like a destruction site and her stomach was weaving queasy paths. It felt much too real, yet that weird, second – hand alcohol feeling was there, too, a fluffy wall between herself and reality. How much had she drunk last night?

Blinking at the gooey hangover that clouded her eyes, Lucy pulled herself into an upright position. She was lying in her bed, in her room… wearing nothing but an oversized top she recognised as one of Natsu's, and a pair of her beloved pyjama bottoms. Natsu must have dressed her... WAIT, NATSU!

"PERVERT!" Her voice, engineered to come out in a furious, ripping snarl croaked slightly forlornly at the deserted room. _Where had that pyro gone?! H__e was meant to look after her!_

"You call?" Natsu's voice came from behind her; Lucy twisted around sharply, but fell with a groan onto the mound of covers heaped over the pink haired teen, unable to keep her balance as a black wave crested over her head. Strong arms wound around her shoulder, and he pulled her under the covers to rest on his bare chest. "Just go back to sleep, crazy woman." He mumbled in her ear, before burying his face in her hair again. "You're a _pervert_.." she griped slightly helplessly at him, but then she was asleep against the smooth skin of his toned chest.

* * *

It was by now fully day-time and the sun shone a jolly pattern on the covers of Lucy's bed. Natsu had pulled back the curtains before he'd gone down to get some breakfast, and as Lucy slowly woke from a deep, dreamless sleep she felt vaguely at peace. In her befuddled state, it was hard to think about too many things simultaneously. She watched the rays of sunlight beam their way to her face, traced the coils of the curtain rope and wondered why she had never noticed how _beautiful_ everything could be.

"Lucy? I got you breakfast." Natsu had opened the door quietly and was now standing at the head of her bed, a bemused yet gleeful expression on his face. Lucy realised absently that she hadn't noticed him enter. "Thank you.." she mumbled, and turned around to look at him. Her mind was quite far from food, but she felt thankful all the same. He was so good to her… so cute and thoughtful. She gave him a big smile, for once free of wit or sarcasm.

"I got you orange juice, coffee and some scrambled egg with tomato and cheese." He explained with a proud grin. "Oh, and some bread."

He hoisted himself onto the bed and passed the tray over, so that she could rest it on her knees. Then he folded his hands behind his head, and fell back onto the pillows. "Ahhh what a night." He sighed. "How much do you remember?" He snickered slightly. Lucy really was a lightweight. But she was so much fun when she was drunk.. he had to catch himself from giggling when he remembered the things she'd said last night. He'd never have acted on any of them, she was way too drunk… but it was fun to rile her up with once she was sober again.

He turned on his side to watch her eat.

"Yeah…" As she drank the juice, Lucy felt the world click back into place, at least slightly. She was feeling less airheaded, and as she got closer to reality she tried to remember what exactly had happened. "We were downstairs, and Gray was feeling you up," "Oi! Wait a sec, he wasn't _feeling me up_, we were just _messing_-"

"Yeah, yeah," the blonde giggled. "And then Levy said something about Gajeel telling her she was too short, and" she tried to reassemble the thought. It had been there mere seconds ago, but it had sprung apart when she tried to focus on it.

"I think it was just fun jibing her with it," she said, giggling. "You know, she's completely gone on him."

"Huh? Seriously?" Natsu rubbed his head as he thought about it. "I thought Gajeel was a goner for sure."

"Yeah, I told her what you told me about him… ehehehe" she snickered. "She got really pissed! You'd think the girl would be happy… now I think about it, I think that's why she kicked us out~"

"Wuh, wait, you remember that? So…" He grinned, and propped himself up on his elbow to cock his eyebrow at her cheekily. "What else do you remember?"

"What do you mean, what else? Oh ugh Natsu.. YOU PERVERT!" Bonking him on the head with her fist, she watched with satisfaction as he slumped back into the pillows with a groan. She hadn't hit him that hard; he was just being a drama queen.

"Owwww you bad person, I didn't doo anything!" He shielded his head from the sideline attacks.

"But don't you remember 'The Nurse'? Or 'The Lost Innocent Girl'? Or… oh haha-" he bounced out of bed and shielded himself with a pillow "'The Mighty Dragon Princess'?" He giggled at her stony face. "I liked that idea, personally."

He smirked, and decided to brave it. Moving slowly back up to her, he leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. "Just eat up, and get showered and whatever, I'll be here."

Too hung over to argue, Lucy bent back over her scrambled egg. And a shower… well, that _did_ sound good.

She made a vindictive noise. "Hah! You just don't want to go downstairs yet, because you're scared of Gray!" She banged him on the chest with her fist.

Having scarfed the scrambled egg, Lucy made her way into the bathroom. It held a small shower, toilet and sink.

All the rooms in Fairy Grove had their own en suites, but they weren't that satisfying if you needed serious recuperation. This was why, especially at the weekends, the shared bathrooms were in high demand. Situated in the old part at the back of the building, two grand rooms were dedicated to special steam baths.

Grabbing her towel, wash bag and toothbrush, Lucy left the bathroom to get herself a change of clothes from her room. Grabbing haphazardly at the first jeans, top and sweatshirt she could find, Lucy muttered the excuse to herself under her breath "It's Saturday, I'm hung over," then went to place a light kiss on Natsu's cheek as a way of thanks (she didn't trust herself for mouth just yet), and escaped into the hallway.

"Oi! What am I meant to do now?" Natsu growled at the closed door. "Hmpf." He weighed the possibilities in his mind. He could go downstairs, and ugh okay.. Gray.. _or_ he could just lie back in this _wonderful, comfortable_ bed that he sometimes wondered hadn't brought him and Lucy together in a very _sapient_ way, and just… snooze.. in the sunlight…

With a snore, he fell back onto the covers.

* * *

Lucy bubbled the water with her mouth. Completely submerged in the deep seaweed bath, she felt nearly sober. Candles around her lit the otherwise dark room, and the salty smell of sea wreathed in the steam around her head. "Haahhhh" She let the sigh escape her puffed cheeks, and fell back to wondering about last night. _Levy and Gajeel_… well, it could work. They were different, for sure – especially if you went by appearances – but Lucy had thought for a while now that they had a similarity in their steely characters. And they liked each other a lot, didn't they..

In that relaxed, disjointed way, she began contemplating different ways to get them in a room on their own.

* * *

"NATSU!" For one crazy minute, reality and dreamscape conjoined in Natsu's jerkily awakened mind, and he was sure Gray was standing before him, chest heaving and fire in his eyes –

"Natsu!" Happy jerkily shook him by his shoulders and managed to snap him back into the real plane. "Natsu, Natsu! Guess what I just SAW."

"Oh gods Happy… _Why_ are you always spying on people?"

Disregarding the question, Happy plunged right in "I was on just following Charle to breakfast, and – you'll never guess what I saw-"

"Oh guuuuhhh. You're a stalker, Happy. Fact." Natsu moaned and pulled one of Lucy's fragrant pillows back over his eyes. It had been such a nice dream too.. pity he couldn't remember it..

"Gray! Coming from Juvia's room!"

"Heh?" Natsu stared at Happy blankly, then burst into raucous laughter. "The dog! This solves everything!"

He was pumping the air with his fists and grinning. He'd have to go down now, no matter what he'd told Lucy.

"Solves everything? Anyway, he looked really, you know, down or something. But he wasn't wearing a top, either."

"Oh." Natsu took a moment to think this over. "Hm, well, I guess I'll have to go and see if he's alright." He looked back up at his irate friend, who was hopping from foot to foot with the urgency of his message. "Thanks, Happy. And, uh, anything new on the Charle front…?" He looked at him questioningly, but Happy just blushed. His blue hair and wide eyes gave him such a look of startled innocence, Natsu just had to grin. "Come on, you don't have to be shy for ever," He smirked and jumped out of the bed, ruffling Happy's hair as he pulled him along to the door. He had to find his friend; Gray was pretty sensitive and who knew what could happen if he got upset over this whole Juvia thing.

It did_ seem_ as though he'd at last landed with her… but on the other hand.. well, he'd just have to see for himself.

Shaking his head at the ways of the world, Natsu pulled on his clothes from the night before and made his way out the door.

* * *

**AN**: So! What do you think? Good,right? I like it.. but I'm sorry there's so much NaLu, and so little (none) GaLe.. it's necessary for the rest of the story, please spare me! But in some way, I just always end up writing NaLu.. maybe it's because we're similar... *flatters herself*

Okay, maybe not ;-;. Anyway, I need reviews! You have no idea how happy I get over reviews, seriously, my bed is complaining from all the bouncing. I understand though... bouncing on defenceless beds is a heartless way to spend your weekend... ;-;


	4. Gajeel's bulging pants

**AN**: So my beloved Dudes, here's the new chapter. By the way *control yourself, control yourself* AAHH LAST CHAPTER WAS MY THOUSAND MARKER CHAP! oh, and I have followers :3 you have no idea how smug this makes me feel, but because it must look so puny I'm just gonna skate over it... (eheh I stalked you all. just saying. you rock~) So, I hope you enjoy! And, as always (though nobody cares ;-;) Review and favourite! Because I love that shit. Also, if you follow or anything like that I will probably cuddle you.

* * *

Levy's heart beat like a frightened bird; she knew something important was happening, something she wouldn't forget.

Her stomach shifted; acutely, as though it were a searing hand placed upon her skin, she felt an intense gaze, a fixation on her small body, barefoot in the iron cemetery.

She shuddered, and took another step forward.

The harsh moonlight submerged the abandoned metal graveyard in an otherworldly sheen of silvery white, creating pools of deepest blacks and pathways of pure light. It was a painfully beautiful landscape; the desecration of the setting, with its oily mounds of shrapnel, junk and scrap iron, towers of broken cars, pits filled with outdated washing machines, the metal components of dishwashers, dryers, TVs. It was burningly beautiful, inhuman.

She could still feel it; the hand on her back, pushing her, guiding her. It seemed somehow interwoven with the tangible anguish of the place, the sadness that wove with Levy in her white dress through the gleaming pathways of white; it peered jealously from the pools of black and grabbed at her with caustic fingers.

The hand on her back was becoming more tangible, warmer as she neared her destination. Large it seemed, and calloused; it covered half her back, brushing against the delicate skin of her shoulder blade as it moved to rest on her shoulder.

Before Levy's feet, a massive pit, filled perhaps half-way with crippled and dilapidated metals opened, a chasm like a yawning mouth; inviting yet repulsive. The hand fell from her shoulder.

Levy turned.

* * *

Covered in a sheen of sweat, Levy awoke with a gasp, her hand at her throat. Taking in breathless gasps, she stared at her cover and tried to control the tears that threatened to break. _Dammit_. Just a few more seconds; and she was beginning to fear sleep, just because of this damn-

She took a deep breath and passed a hand over her forehead. Shower.

* * *

Standing under the deluge of hot water, Levy rubbed at her foamy hair and tried to block out the heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Gajeel… Dammit! Switching off the shower, she towelled her hair relatively dry and pulled on a light dress.  
She couldn't be bothered drying her hair. Pushing in a flower from the vase on her windowsill, she stood on tiptoes to inspect herself in the mirror. It would do. Quickly applying some mascara and eyeliner just for the hell, she gave herself a big smile and tried to force herself to think happy thoughts.

Hm, wasn't working. _Slapslap._

Right, that would do. She just needed some human company to flush these dumb thoughts from her dumb brain. Levy grabbed a book and made her way downstairs to the kitchen.

* * *

Fairy Grove didn't have a dining area. There had been one, originally, but it had been demolished at one point or another and, as Headmaster had pointed out when it was too late… they didn't have the money to fix it. Thus, the students and teachers just picked up their food from the kitchen and ate it somewhere on the large grounds or in the building.

* * *

The kitchen was packed, quite unusual for early Saturday mornings. Mira was surrounded by a crowd of youngsters, who all seemed to be bugging her for details on something she didn't really seem enthusiastic on telling them about_. Probably Freed_, Levy thought dully as she made her way to the blonde who was dealing out breakfast. It was an open secret that they were sleeping together, and while Levy thought that they might as well acknowledge their feelings for each other and make it official, they were still quite shy around each other. _Not that my virgin opinion should count for much_, she thought, bypassing dull and going straight for black depression. As she stood in line, bobbing vaguely on thoughts of sex and how she hadn't had it, it took her a few seconds to register that Mira was talking to her.

"Hey Levy, are you okay?" She asked smiling at the little blue head.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Mira-chan." She managed a smile, but now that she was down here she didn't really feel like talking. Especially not to Mira – successful in love _and_ notorious match – maker? No thanks. She quickly scanned what was on offer. "Can I have the porridge?" She asked, pointing at the trough of white brew. She didn't normally like the stuff, but it just looked so comforting.

Quickly grabbing the bowl proffered at her, she dashed some sugar and cinnamon over it, slopped some milk on, grabbed a spoon and made her escape.

"Huh?" said Mira, to no one in particular.

* * *

Juvia was sitting in a corner of the residential room, curled in an armchair as she picked at her cheese and toast. Something just wouldn't get out of her head. Why couldn't she just forget, like usual… damn. She really hoped this would go away soon... egh.

She looked up hopefully as the door opened. The room was quite full; Juvia at the windows had a view over the entire room. So when Levy entered with a distinctly downtrodden expression, Juvia grabbed at her chance. "Hey, Levy!" She called, waving the small girl over. Levy looked quite surprised; Juvia could guess what she was thinking about, and in her opinion it was as good a reprieve as any. Levy perched herself on the edge of the armchair opposite Juvia with a careful expression.

The two girls had never really gotten very close; Levy was almost jealous of Juvia's relationship with Gajeel, but she guessed since she herself didn't have any relationship to speak of with the guy she couldn't judge.

"Hey, Juvia." She gave her a tentative smile, and inserted the first spoonful of hot porridge into her mouth_. Mmmh_… she'd been right, it really was comforting.

"Hey Levy," the elder girl didn't seem too interested in her food, and laid it on the arm rest of her chair in favour of leaning back to get a better view her fellow bluenette. "Juvia thinks you look a bit… are you okay?"

Wow, had she actually blushed? Levy resisted the temptation to feel her cheeks and opted for a studious inspection of her porridge instead. "Oh, it's nothing, you know…" She risked a quick glance at Juvia, who looked pissed off for some reason. She leaned forwards to get a better look at the smaller girl. "Is it about Gajeel?" She asked sharply.

_Damn,_ if Levy had known she'd be this nosy she'd have gone somewhere else… She wondered where Lucy was.

"Ah, don't worry about it, it's just a dream I had," she said, putting her best into a smile to avert Juvia's suspicion. "It's nothing, really, just a dumb... " She trailed off. "But what's up with you?"

She had meant it as a casual change of subject, but Juvia seemed, if anything, more disturbed than Levy. "Ah, nothing much, y'know…" She looked out the window with troubled eyes. Could she talk to the girl about it? God knew she needed to talk to someone… and Lucy wasn't around… She sighed, and turned back to the girl opposite her, who had taken another careful spoonful of porridge. Damn, she looked innocent.

"Well, fine, Juvia feels a bit rainy." She stated, looking back out of the windows at the grounds spread below them. "I don't know what it is… well," she glanced back at Levy, who seemed happy to get into someone else's head. "Oh gods… I don't know if you want to know this, but anyway, last night Gray and Juvia -" she smirked at Levy's beet head. "_Anyway_, it was different than usual."

"H-huh? W-wait, eh, Juvia? Does that mean you've.. eh, y'know… with him before?" Damn, she was stuttering like a little girl. _Well, she was a little girl_. Gah.

Juvia giggled and gave Levy the first proper smile she'd shown so far.

"Well, yeah. But it wasn't anything important, y'know? Juvia means, Juvia and Gray never really talked outside or anything. Juvia doesn't even like the guy, he just looks so good without a top on. And he hardly ever has a top on. It was kind of inevitable." She sighed, and looked outside again. This was actually making her feel better. Maybe she should do more with Levy – hey! She had just had a _genius_ idea.

"So, Levy-chan," she said, turning back with an almost scary change in expression. She looked nearly evil. What were those weird white stars where her eyes had used to be?! And Levy didn't fail to notice the endearment. Levy – _chan_? She thought. She's up to something.

* * *

Gajeel was seriously pissed. He had been banking on last night, but it had all gone downhill once that idiot blonde had spilled the beans on him to the shrimp. ***Gaj****e****el has a problem with real n****ames, bear with him dear readers I know you really love him***

Dammit! He was never this insecure around chicks. And it wasn't like he wasn't experienced with girls or anything. He'd just never met anyone like Levy… She was smart, and pretty, and so delicate…

Gah! He pounded his head with his fist. He'd have to go down at some point. But right now it was so much simpler to just scroll through the pictures on his phone. Levy at the beach… Levy in class… Levy last night…

FUCK IT.

He'd go down after a shower.

* * *

As the soapy water washed over his muscular body, he revelled in the feel of the hot water on his back… he could almost imagine it was small hands… on his shoulders, running down the contours of his toned back, down his spine…

Right, that was it, he couldn't deal with this frustration, he'd definitely ask her today!

Mind set, he got out of the shower, dried his hair and tied it up. Made a fierce face at himself. Oh whatever, he didn't have the energy, who was he kidding.

Meh.

Aaaahhhh he never felt like this!

What a day of new experiences, he thought wryly at his mirror image. Insecure, shy around a girl, motivationless.. eh, thinking wry thoughts at himself… and yet he felt so keyed up at the same time, and his stomach was killing him. He didn't feel like food, dammit.

But he'd have to get some, he'd probably see her downstairs and he needed to see her to...

Gah!

His heart was thumping like a little virgin's!

Dumb, loud organ. Dumb, loud Gajeel. What would he do if she didn't like him? He wasn't book-smart like her, or beautiful –

WAIT, WHAT THE HELL?! HE'D NEVER WANTED TO BE BEAUTIFUL! OR BOOKSMART! HE WAS A MAN! MAN, MAN, MAN! WHERE WAS THAT DUMB ELF WHEN YOU NEEDED A BIT OF MORAL SUPPORT?

His brain felt like it was pulsating slowly. So did his heart. So did his trousers. Damn, why was everything pulsing? Someone was bound to notice. Damn that shrimp.

*fleeting thoughts of rape*

_Slapslap._

Quickly, before he agonised his way back under the covers with his phone, Gajeel ripped out a pair of jeans and a top and pulled them on. He was just about to grab the doorknob when a light knock sounded, and a well-known female voice called softly, "Gajeel-kun?"

* * *

**AN**: Yeah, it all kinda went to hell towards the end... by the way, I wonder do you guess how much of myself I put into this? hehe.. for exaample, literally all the male guys in FT make me horny. Why am I telling you this? Anyway, I love the shower scenes. They're none of your business though *-*


	5. More Sexual Frustration

**AN**: **Yup, this is a repost. I'm genuinely sorry. Got a hankie? No? Ok I'll just carry on then. I slipped up seriously on the plot. I was tiiired, okaay? Hope you enjoy, and if you don't, be sure to tell me in one of those "review" things! (DEFINITELY tell me if you do, though c;)**

hehehe... soo... who do you think it is? Maybe... Levy? oh yippee, I knew it'd be sex this chapter.

* * *

"Oi! Natsu!" Lucy's voice hardly provided warning before she grasped his wrist in iron bondage and dragged him out of the residential room where he had been having a muted conversation with Gray's empty shell.

Gray's empty shell didn't notice that Natsu had gone.

It stared at its shoes with a disinterested expression. Gray did notice Juvia leave several seconds later, however.

* * *

Kicking the door closed behind them with a bang, Lucy pushed Natsu up against the shelves of stacked paints and detergent and proceeded to do something highly irregular.

What she did was this.

**First**, she pushed her lips up to meet his. Her hand on his chest bunched the fabric of his t-shirt as she left his surprised lips to continue down along his jaw line. She relocated her hands, pushing them up under his top to stroke his chest and stomach, all the while trailing a hot line of hot fire downwards along his neck with her tongue.

**Second**, she moved her hands around his waist, trailing along his defined outline through the light cloth. She pushed her hands down over the coarse texture of the jeans to cup his ass. Kissed his collarbone lightly, then moved back up along it where she began to kiss him in the deep hollow at the base of his neck.

**Third**, Natsu's sharp intake of breath reminded her of why they were there.

"Hey, Natsu..." she murmured, blowing lightly over the skin where she had kissed him and making him shiver.

"Mmh. ?" He nibbled lightly at her ear as he breathed his answer. His voice was deeper, coarser. Lucy didn't often get like this... vaguely, he wondered whether she might still be drunk.

She nearly groaned. Nearly.

**Fourth**, Lucy took Natsu's hands and pulled them up the inside of her top to rest on her breasts, moving his thumbs over her hardened nipples. Monopolizing on his distracted state of mind, Lucy stood up on tip toes to breathe just below his ear lobe "You love me, don't you?".

Natsu would have been thrown by that, had he not already been completely thrown.

Breathing roughly, his chest rising and falling visibly, Natsu moved his hands around to rest on Lucy's back and pulled her into a hug. "Lucy, what does this mean?" He asked, hope fuelling his desire and making it hard for him to remain still. _Could this mean... did she want... at last..._

Taking all his concentration together in one heroic act, Natsu pushed her from him slightly to lookher directly in the eyes.

"Lucy, are you.. are you sure?" The love, desire and concern in his eyes nearly made Lucy falter. _No! For love!_

What did he mean – oh. She mentally facepalmed herself. He hadn't been pushing, but she had noticed his growing need - and she herself had been finding it harder and harder every time they just fell back onto the covers instead of carrying on. Yet strangely, although all of this was calculated, right now she felt the _need_ deep in the pit of her stomach to feel him inside her. The thought caused a shiver to pass through her already wracked frame, and she opted for _no answer_. She met his fierce lips with equal passion.

"Na... Natsu... you love me.. right?" _This time she'd get it all out_.

His tongue took a brief holiday from plundering the depths of her mouth. "Of course I love you, baka."

She sighed in relief. "And don't you think that others also deserve to be loved...?"

And this was where **Fifth**, Natsu came crashing out of the sky.

He sighed in resignation. "You're scheming."

It was a statement.

* * *

**Kukuku. I was watching the whole time. I tried not to be loud, but it was haard. ;=;**

* * *

Fairy Grove was an old building, **as you'd know if you read the main story**. ~

Rectangular in shape with a wing to each side, it consisted of three main parts: the ground floor, viz. the classrooms, the first floor, viz. the residential area, kitchens (**yeah I know, weird**) and other activity rooms, and the second floor, where the students lived in separate bedrooms. The attic was hardly ever used, a thing of legend.

But if you moved in a straight line from the entrance through the opening hallway and out a small door at the back of the room, you would come upon a covered walk way, fringed by pillars. This would be where you would find Levy.

She walked up and down in the sunlight. She had a lot to worry about. One of these thoughts was definitely not that a certain someone would never find her in her current position - in fact, this was rather reassuring.

* * *

"FOR LOVE!"

"For the love of god."

"We must assist them! Jellal, life is not perfect. You know that."

*deep imploring gaze*

"Yes, we, the stolen generation, we must hold on to the things that are precious to us with all our might!"

"Erza, you know I would do anything..."

"Oh, Jellal! How could we be parted for so –"

"...to stop you from injuring yourself. Also, it's only been one week."

*proffers anti-crazy tablets*

"I promise you'll feel better."

* * *

It was so nice to just sit here, the still cool stone against her back and the morning sun drying her hair as a light breeze played with the petals of the flower behind her ear...

Levy sighed. She still felt lonely, the sun and the breeze weren't going to help with that... she still felt unwanted, and weak, and unimportant... and embarrassingly bookish. Tch. Damned metal fetishist!

* * *

Hm. Hm, hm, hm. Something was definitely up with Levy. Something, something something, if only she could see what it was..

HAH, just kidding. It was obvious. **Looooveeee~ !**

Mirajane Templar* whipped out her _special_ notebook and started brainstorming.

* * *

Juvia paced up and down before Gajeel, simply failing to appreciate his blank expression. He'd made it especially blank. He was feeling ever so slightly disregarded. He wondered would she continue this rant she seemed to be on if he just left.

He decided not to tempt fate. Gajeel knew Juvia's _mean_ side.

"Juvia means, we've been sleeping together for, like, months! Why hasn't Juvia reacted like this before? Was something different? Juvia was drunk! At least, too drunk to notice if anything was different." Etc. Etc.

Gajeel figured he'd have to participate; he also figured it'd be over sooner if he did.

"Did he leave?"

It wasn't exactly a shot in the dark. Gajeel knew how these things worked; sadly, with his best friend things could become slightly convoluted when she didn't feel wanted. And this Gray guy... well, it wasn't like they weren't compatible. His guess was that she'd had feelings for him from the beginning, and it was just the subliminal insecurity that had caused this sudden awareness.

**And yeah, yeah, Gajeel is really just a big softie; get over it.**

Juvia turned around with a confused expression. "Yeah. Juvia thinks he was gone when she got up." A faint blush brushed her cheeks. _Bullseye. _

"Well then," He smirked. At least he wasn't wallowing in his own crap anymore.

"then I think we have a plan." He pulled his legs back up onto the bed, folded his arms behind his head and closed his eyes with determination.

"_You_ go and confess to this Gray guy, and I get a wee nap in."

After a thirty second silence, Gajeel cracked open his right eye to see what was happening - within two seconds (we now count 32) he was cowering on the windowledge like a frightened child, pressed up against the pane of glass as though trying to escape. He gulped and eyed the ground two stories down. All that remained was to weigh his options. He didn't know what he'd done, but that was hardly relevant... Hard, hard ground or hard, hard Juvia?

They pretty much evened out. And then his options were taken from him. An irate blue head, eyes two flashing stars in a hot and angry face pushed him up against the window pane with superhuman strength. Suddenly, Gajeel found that he _would far rather_ stay on _this_ side of the glass if that were in any way possible. He didn't even struggle.

That is, he didn't even struggle until a bizarre change came over Juvia's demonic incarnation, she let him slide down the pane to huddle, shaking, on the bedspread and said with an almost angelic smile "Alright." before flouncing out of the room with a suspicious amount of girly charm.

"What - just - happened."

Gajeel had a suspicion. Yes indeed, there was one suspicion to cater for all suspicions which nested like a tumour right above Gajeel's right eye.

He felt it pulse.

It pulsed in time to his brain, his heart and his trousers.

DAMMIIIIITT!

* * *

**AN:** I had serious trouble with the make out scene... I kept trying to think of synonyms for ass u_u

Yu see de conspiwacy take hold? Good. Now, I **know** there was something I wanted to say but I can't remember, so just go ahead and **favourite**, **follow** and **review**, and I might remember~

Oh yeah, here it is... I remembered: **HAHAHAHA it wasn't Levy**. I hope you had a good time, and good night. *pulls curtains*

*It's Templar in my universe. Read the main story and get with it, sheesh.


	6. Lucy-Natsu evilness

"Levy!" An out-of-breath Lucy braced herself against the stone wall, propping herself up on her left knee to muster Levy accusatorily. She had obviously run the whole way. Gasping for breath, she managed"– Levy, have you been – _here_ – this whole- time?" before she dragged herself the last few feet to where Levy reclined in the sun. Plopping herself demonstratively onto the ground beside her, she turned around to raise her eyebrows expectantly.

"Ehheh" Levy mussed her hair self-consciously, feeling a bit guilty she'd been avoiding her friends. She hadn't meant to avoid _Lucy_, but it had been all or none in this case.

"Don't worry about it." Lucy took a deep breath and stretched her bare legs out in the sunlight.. "It's actually quite nice down here," she sighed, and smiled with her eyes closed.

Levy watched her best friend with a smile. Almost intangibly her thoughts had been brought full circle again. Damn her idiot thoughts! Gajeel, Gajeel, it always came down to Gajeel these days.

It seemed that anyone with a half-ways acceptable relationship made her skin tingle.

Unconsciously, she had started pumping her fist into the palm of her hand. In her mind, she was beating his stupid face. Punch, punch, punch.

Lucy watched her friend smugly. Speak of sexual frustration…

Levy was reawoken by a small giggle. She turned in its direction and was reminded by her friend's smug face that she wasn't alone. "What," she hissed, raising her (tiny) fist menacingly. This was surprisingly scary, and definitely enough to remind Lucy of her plan.

Oh, yes, Lucy had a plan. Of course she did.

Sadly, she wasn't too great an actress. She blushed horribly conspicuously and sputtered her explanation hastily. "Gajeel!" She managed. "He needs help – with his physics. He asked Natsu if you could help him."

A muscle went in Levy's right eye. In the seconds that followed, desperately elongated like old chewing-gum, she felt she should be able to feel the twanging tension in the air like discordant music. There was actually a bead of sweat slowly slipping down the side of Lucy's temple? It glinted in the bright sunlight.

Levy blew up her cheeks and then popped them with her still-clenched fists. "Lucy, just – just don't try, okay?" She said in as nice a voice as she thought she could muster. It was a bit strained, but she thought she'd done it. "Look, I've just got to-" She took another deep breath and mustered the grey stone grimly.

"H-hey! You can't just bail on him like that!" said Lucy, desperately keeping up the charade. "He's probably already waiting for you, he told Natsu to tell you he'd be waiting at your room in half an hour!"

She looked genuinely distraught, with her wide, brown eyes and flushed cheeks from the running. All of this just made Levy want to punch her cute nose all the more, however.

"YOU TOLD HIM TO COME TO MY ROOM?! ARE YOU ABSOLUTELY INSANE?! I TRUSTED YOU - AARGHH"

Tearing at her hair, furious at her best friend, her stomach roiling and her body definitely producing more sweat than it should be, her heart killing her and her head spinning, Levy jumped to her feet and stared up at the building in desolation. She couldn't just go up there, not now! She needed at least three showers, and there was definitely something speaking in favour of a calming routine. Yoga and orange juice. Emotional detachment.

But that was all as it may. She was condemned to going up there, that was what her best friend (she gritted her teeth at the thought) had gotten organised for her.

But right now, all she could muster was a set of clenched fists and teeth.

Then she turned around, bringing herself nose-to-nose with her _best friend_. She scrunched up her nose and emitted a menacing growl. "_If you ever do anything like this again I will kill you."_ She snarled, then, making content with a rather hard bonk on the head, she snapped around on her heel and stormed up to building.

Where Gajeel waited.

In front of her room.

Oh fuck.

-In the meanwhile –

Gajeel waited in front of her room.

His heart pounded.

His trousers did, too, but he tried to hide that.

His stomach did strange flips and twirls, and he was impossibly nervous.

In short, Gajeel was either an idiot or Natsu was a much better liar than Lucy. He waited for Levy. He marvelled at the pain of it, the anticipation, the novelty. He blanched at the thought that she might not turn up, but sort of hoped for it too.

As he paced in front of the bright windows, trying very hard, and failing, to supress his anxiety, Gajeel played over and over in his head what might happen. He might find out why she had done this. He might find out what he should do next, and what was up with him…

He might—and he imagined it: kissing her in her room, the sunlight hanging in the air like a tangible substance. He imagined her soft lips, her gentle hands on his forearms, her arms twined around his neck, her fingers in his hair. He shivered. Gajeel wondered how much longer he could stand this.

Just then, his voice was uttered in a tentative voice from behind him. He'd recognise that voice anywhere, he realised, whipping around almost unconsciously, too quickly.

Levy stood at the end of the hallway, thoroughly flushed and thoroughly adorable. Something lay in her eyes, but then she took the first step towards him down that suddenly constrained corridor and Gajeel forgot to think about it.

* * *

AN: Pardonnez-moi that it's so short. I'm sick :/ I'm not happy, but I thought it was about time I uploaded the next chapter. Bombarded my block with Daft Punk until it just succumbed, so... Please let me know what you think, it's really motivating ;


	7. Gajeel - Levy antagony

**AN**: It's short. It's funky. Hope you enjoy. I had some trouble with this, mainly because I'm a lazy butt. So, don't be angry *proffers cookies* . Comments, opinions, all that stuff goes in the reviews box.

* * *

Her hair was even messier than usual, a blue halo like a lion's mane illuminated from the side through the big windows admitting the full noon sun. Her dress was slightly askew, but she didn't seem to notice.

Gajeel's heart played a dull soundtrack to her advance down the lengthy corridor. He felt, as though as an observer, his feet plant themselves firmly so that he stood facing her as she made her way past all the other rooms.

Ridiculous, how helpless he felt as she advanced. But it was like a hit – he couldn't stop himself from taking in every shadow which fell upon her sculpted face, or the way the light gleamed in her messy blue locks. The aquamarine of her hair was reflected almost exactly in her eyes, he noticed. She had drawn to a standstill and now watched his face, her cheeks slightly flushed and eyes bright.

Gajeel was lost in them, but at the same time he was panicking. A small compartment of his being was terrified.

"Your dress is crooked." he muttered, indicating where the fabric had slipped to expose some of the pale skin of her breast. His head swung to the side, looking out of the window. He tried _very hard_ not to look, instead examining the way the light refracted off the leaves in the chestnut tree outside. "Uh, thanks?" she sounded slightly hurt, and he mentally kicked himself. Turning his eyes back to her, he checked if any damage had been done. Levy, however, seemed to have recovered; she had her chin slightly raised - nonchalantly, she flicked a lock of hair over her shoulder and raised her eyebrows at him. "So, do you want to come in then?" she asked, and without waiting for an answer, stepped up to her door and unlocked it.

Levy's room was a picture of organisation. School things were arranged neatly on a shelf over her desk, her bed was made and her clothes tidily folded away behind the locked doors of her wardrobe. Guiltily, Gajeel thought back to his own room – which gave a continual impression of recent bombing activity. He hadn't even had it for that long – it was just a swamp of discarded jeans and underwear quite probably capable of nurturing new life.

"So, um, what were you thinking of?" Levy asked, sitting down on the chair at her desk and waving Gajeel over to the bed. Humbly, he sat. _Her bed_… his lecherous pants were beginning to make themselves heard, he realised. _Dead kittens, dead kittens_… He tried to concentrate on what she'd said.

"Oh, uh, well I don't really get any of it," he trailed off. How could he expect _Levy_, the most intelligent girl he knew, to lower herself to his standard? Unconsciously, he blushed and mustered the flowery bedspread he sat upon. There had to be some way, though... after all, he'd promised himself, right?

"Let's just go over what we're doing in class now, then," as Levy leaned over her desk to grasp a fat book, her dress rode up the back of her thighs, exposing pale, delicate skin. Gajeel started sweating.

A loud bang brought him back to earth. She had let the book fall open on her desk and was watching him with a slightly consternated expression. Was she blushing?

They both cleared their throats at the same time and tried to find things to focus on. Gajeel was finding a minute examination of Levy's bookshelf _fascinating_. Levy focused on the curtains. _Breathe in_; carefully, pleading to herself that Gajeel hadn't noticed, she breathed out.

"Ahem," she raised her eyebrows at the curtains, then turned back to the book open on her desk.

"So, we're on nuclear energy at the moment, it's really quite simple, you just have to…"

**-the next half an hour was a steady climb to disaster—**

"You just have to divide the age of the radioactive component by two! It's simple!"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THE AGE OF THE FUCKING RADIOACTIVE – WHATEVER -"

Gajeel was on his feet glowering down at Levy.

_So intense…_ Her breath hitched in her throat.

"FINE! FINE!"

Now she was on her feet, too, though in this case this didn't really make much of a difference. Standing on tiptoes she brought her face as close as she could without holding onto his shoulders. She really didn't want to hold onto his shoulders. For some reason that seemed like a really bad idea.

She was angry. And somewhere inside, she felt like screaming and crying at the same time. She had been so stupid. _What had made her think this could ever work?_ They were so obviously different, she was too quiet, she could never live up to this – just looking at him now frightened her beyond belief – but she wasn't going to go down without a fight. She took a deep breath, and raised herself another few inches.

"Whatever made me think I could teach you anything, it was wrong," he hissed in his face.

Gajeel felt it like a punch in the stomach. He'd let himself go again – and now, she... On the outside, he remained stoic – but on the inside he was cringing. He just wanted to leave, leave her to her brilliancy and –

"Are you happy now? You're free to go."

"Maybe it was," he hissed back at her. They were inches apart, but neither of them noticed for the anger clouding their eyes.

"You're just another big oaf, I shouldn't have wasted my time with this." Dammit, she could feel the tears coming.

Gajeel's eyes widened. It was like a punch in the gut, but it was so much more than that. She was saying what he'd been afraid of the whole time – and now he just didn't have anything to respond with. He felt it, like sheets of ice rippling down his back; his insides seemed solidified. He remembered to breathe. It felt sharp and cold in his throat.

"Gajeel?"

Her voice was tiny. Was he that easy to read? He was trying to look anywhere but her face.

"I'm sorry."

This rejection was just too much. She could have said anything, and he would have ignored it – carried on, kept at her - but this? He'd known it all along, and he couldn't deny it. They were too different.

"Gajeel?" Still such a small voice, and yet he couldn't look at her. He wouldn't look in those eyes while they told him what he knew he'd have to hear. He must have been so obvious, so clumsy – no wonder she didn't want him. In his mind's eyes, a parade of candidates marched up and down. So many that would be better, would suit her, be what she wanted.

But would any of them love her more than he loved her?

And suddenly – it hit him. It winded him. He'd never thought of it this way, but of course.

That was the difference.

And he turned to face her.


	8. GaLe, agent 007 pursuit

Happy rounded the corner to the entrance with surprising speed, nearly losing his balance. Grasping for a hold on the rough outer wall, he scrambled up the stairs and pushed open the front doors, hardly losing speed. Already gasping for breath he fought his way across the entrance hall, then up the stairs, clasping a stitch in his side as he desperately pulled himself up the banister. "Must – get - to – Levy - " he muttered with gritted teeth, wrenching himself up the two last stairs and taking the girl's door at speed.

"LEVY!"

With wide eyes he surveyed the scene that opened before him.

* * *

Levy's face protruded pinkly from Gajeel's hefty arms. "Hoppy!" she exclaimed with a slightly muffled voice before – Happy raised his camera and -click- shouted "Gajeel's raping Levy-chaaan!" before absconding through the still-open doorway.

* * *

"Levy!" Lucy's loud voice reached them before the blonde herself hurtled into the room with a wild expression. She'd been skulking around outside the room, hoping to get a first-hand view on the action. Now, however, she just looked deranged.

"Gajeel! Put your trousers back on!" She shouted. Birds lifted from the trees outside in a massive flock.

"SHUT UP, LUCY!" Levy screamed, tears running down her face in rivulets.

"You made her cry, you idiot!" Gajeel roared, pointing a finger at Lucy's indignant form and checking his trousers just in case all the same.

"AT LEAST I'M NOT RAPING HER YOU PERVERT!"

"Everyone! Gajeel's not raping me! Now, after that creep before he shows anyone the pictures!"

And Lucy was left alone with a highly bemused expression and a ringing sound in her ears.

* * *

Professor Makarov had experienced a rare occurrence: a surprisingly relaxing day. It had been unnaturally quiet around the school, and he was damned if he wasn't going to make the best of it. Even if it was suspicious to say the least. Grumbling slightly as he held his back, Makarov sat down under a tree in the grounds. The sun falling on his face, the light breeze and the birds singing in the trees… he couldn't think of anything more idyllic.

"GAJEEL'S RAPING LEVY-CHAAAN!"

A blur of blue hair and legs flashed past him, ruffling his hair and the leaves in the trees. The birds took flight.

Makarov took a deep breath.

Took a sip of his tea.

And decided they'd deal with whatever it was they needed to deal with on their own.

* * *

"He went that way!" Gajeel grabbed her hand as they rounded a corner and she nearly slipped. She was out of breath, but she was damned if he was ever going to find out.

Bursting out of the front entrance they huffed to a stop, bent double as they stared out at the obviously empty grounds. Of course, there were lots of hiding places. Happy could be in any of them.

Just then a familiar voice floated towards them from behind one of the pillars of the front face of the building. Motioning for him to keep quiet, Levy grabbed Gajeel's hand again and led him behind a bush near where the voice had come from.

Hunkering down on the packed earth they cautiously eyed around the edge to see who was talking.

Juvia had her back turned to them and was talking to what seemed like a topless Gray. By what she could see of his expression, Levy did not think he looked especially happy. Juvia's voice was low as she implored him with expansive hand gestures.

"…so here's the plan, …loves iron and Levy loves books so my idea is, we put both of those together in a room and …they come running we lock them in… teamwork to get out… strengthen sense of unity… love…."

Gray looked decidedly dejected, Levy observed. He didn't even change his expression as Juvia rambled on – normally he'd be agreeing with her before she'd even finished.

"Juvia, Gajeel and Levy already know how to cooperate."

He raised his eyebrow at her.

And had the back of her neck just turned pink?

_So that's it_, thought Levy to herself as she rocked back on her heels in thought. _Juvia's realised she's in love with Gray. But Gray's giving up on her… _

In typical fangirl manner, Levy poked her nose out from behind the bush again.

**Meanwhile, in Gajeel's thoughts…**

_Mmh this bookworm is warm._

_Wait a sec stop thinking about that._

_I wonder is it okay again between us.._

_I mean, what she said…_

_I'll have to ask her._

_But not yet._

_And what exactly is going on?_

_Ah, Juvia._

_Scheming bitch._

_I knew she was up to something._

_Maybe I should punch her face._

_Probably shouldn't._

_I'm too fond of this nose to risk it._

_And Gray?_

_Probably gonna end up together. That sure would be a picture book ending._

_Bleh, I hate picture book endings._

_I wonder what Shrimp'd look like in a princess dress._

_She'd have to wear one of those pointy hats with stuff coming out of the top though._

_She'd look amazing._

_I'd look amazing as a prince._

_Oh urgh lol prince, did I even just think that?_

_I'd be the Knight of Dragons, Sir Iron Gajeel of course!_

_*hums fanfare quietly*_

_I'd beat up dragons._

_Shrimp would have to love me._

_*sighs*_

_Oh wait bookworm moved._

_Is something happening?_

_I think Gray just said something._

_I wonder does Gray like the Shrimp?_

_I will punch him until he admits it!_

Etc.

"Okay, then how about this?! We get a great big bucket of water and throw it on them! Water unifies everything, they will have to love each other!"

Gray looked in the other direction and muttered something with his lower lip jutting out.

"What?"

"I _said,_ love is overrated."

"G-Gray…" she reached put a hand in supplication. "Don't say something like that."

Her voice was low and serious. Damn, she wasn't even looking at him! She's got it bad…

"Love is just a trap for fools who can't protect their hearts!"

And with that, Gray turned and walked away.

_Juvia looks confused_… well, served her right.

With a bit of a self-satisfied smirk, Levy rolled back on her heels to think about this development. Of course, Juvia liked Gray. But something had changed. Suddenly, she seemed to know it herself.

But still… something was highly irregular about this whole thing.

"Why are they all out to get us?" she whispered up at Gajeel, whose face loomed just above hers, blocking out the sun. "First Lucy and then this…" she furrowed her brows trying to make sense of it.

"LUCY?! Shrimp, what d'ya mean, Lucy? -"

Oh shit.

That wasn't meant to happen.

"Ahh Gajeel they're gonna hear us! Gotta get away!"

* * *

**AN**: It's dumb. I know, I'm sorry. I'm stressed out, and I actually wrote this a while back and meant to edit, but now I'm too lazy. Also, I do have a knack for skipping the most important scenes, don't I? Don't worry, there'll be a flashback in the next chapter. If not, then defo in the one after that! I would greatly appreciate reviews, and of course favourites and follows are the air I breathe (I'm suffocating).


End file.
